User blog:Player2start/player2start's various organization ideas aka player is crazy ocd or something
Hello. I'm a bit obsessive with organization and consistency and such, so instead of clogging forums with each and every suggestion I'm just going to suggestion-dump here. Categories *note: this was copy/pasted from Westbound, some Categories may not be applicable, will try to weed them out, but may not get all of them. *Also, some of these "Categories" may just wind up being a wiki page, but I'm still listing them here in order to gather my thoughs. Main Categories Sub-category/pages *note that some of these may simply be a single page, or perhaps part of a combined page. we'll see content as we grow. some may also be in multiple categories. Sub-sub-category Market Crops Trees Houses LE Houses *Such as Holiday themed ones that are later removed from the Market. Buildings LE Buildings Decor LE Decor Craftworks/Crafting Resources Resources Gold Silver Cheer Axes Quests LE Quests LE Quest Structures Sandy Quests Snowy Quests Spooky Quests Forest Quests Village Quests *Village quests being those that do not construct Quest Structures. Village Market? Quests *Quests that require Constructing Buildings/Houses or purchasing Decor items. Regular Quests Quest Tree Regular Quest Structures Unique Quest Structures Decorative *Provide no rewards or other benefits. Generators/Harvestable *Axe Generator, Giant Thistle, Quarry, Beehive, etc. I think at the moment we've been calling them Generators, but that implies they do something independently, without input by the Helpers. Generator Creator Producer Instant *do not require a helper to retrieve benefits Pay-to-Harvest *require coins or axes as well as helper to retrieve benefits Locations Sandy Snowy Spooky Forest Village Characters Helpers *Free, Premium, LE Residents Game Play Premise Quests Exp Levels Happiness Points Market Sales Inventory (Special Items) Daily Bonus Neighbors Characters Terminology/Glossary Hints/Tips/Strategies Wiki Code of Conduct Templates Editing Formats Forums Administrators Terminology/Glossary Suggestions/errors/things to report to Kiwi??? *create a Forum post??? More to Come On Items: *Neighbor Items - Gifted/Requested/found in Neighbor's Villages. *Quest Items - Items that can only be found once that quest step is recieved. *Crafted Items - Items Crafted at the Kitchen, Valentine's Crafts, and Fall Crafts buildings. *Common Items - Items that are generated or produced by more than one Building or Structure (such as planks, sawhorses, dewdrops, spyglass, etc.) *Unique Items - Items generated or produced by only one Building or Structure (such as Lei Necklace, Bagpipes, Clock Candles, Frog Potion, Wild Honey, Quarry Stone, etc). On Locations: *My understanding is there are basically 4 Locations. *Spook Row is in the Spooky Woods and accessed by the Haunted/Nightmare Portal. *Snowy Hills is in the Snowy Forest and accessed by an unnamed? Portal. *Sandy Beach is in the Sandy Forest and accessed by the Island Vacation/Island Portal. *And finally, for the main Location, The Lost Village is located in the Brightwood Forest/Dark Forest/Deep Forest/The Forest. *Personal preference/recommendation for common use on the wiki is Sandy Beach / Sandy Portal; Snowy Hills / Snowy Portal; Spooky Woods / Spooky Portal, and the Village in the Deep Forest. On Quest Structures: *There are several different types of Quest Structure to my understanding. Some are already classified on the Quest Buildings Page, Generators/Buildings/Instant/Pay to Harvest/Decor/Unknown. *Currently I'm thinking Harvestable (thistle quarry behive etc) Decorative (sky bridge liberty lion etc) Productive (produce coin exp and items) Instant (can be combined with Productive probably, just need a notation on it) and Specialty/Costly/something else(Cave Bog Caravan) On Quest Instructions: *In the instructions for the quest steps there's a lot of inconsistency with the terms, and "tap" this or that doesn't seem to cover it for me. Thus, I propose a set of terms for the various Actions taken in the quest steps. *Place - purchase a decor Item. *Construct - purchase and build a House or Building. *Visit - House *Collect - Building/Quest structure *Plant Water etc. - Initial planting of tree *Harvest - Tree, Crop, Beehive, Quarry, etc. *Explore - Forest *Search Cave/Bog *Play Caravan *Find and Collect - Quest Item *Gather - for collecting a number of common items *Clear Base - base being foundation of Quest Structure *Build - for constructing the next part of the Structure, will have requirements of supplies and time. *Complete - for completing structure, same as build but no time needed, instant. *Move - for moving items *Enter ___ Portal - for traveling *Other action terms to be added as they pop up. wiki sites to check out http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Central:Guide:Wikitext http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Forum http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Central:Guide_to_building_a_community http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Central:Guide_to_Achievements http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Achievements http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:628668 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:630278 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:629340 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Collapsing Category:Blog posts